Happy Birthday!
by Emo-Die-Kaninchen
Summary: A Birthday for Yokozawa YokoXKirishima


Several beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he walked slowly up the large hill, half way up the middle-aged man wheezed heavily. "Why did he have to live on a hill?" He asked himself softly as he forced himself on, gasping for breath as the heavy air tried to choke him.

It was only spring, but it seemed like summer as the lowering sun beat down harshly on his back. "Damn bastard…" He mumbled as he had finally made it to the top. He looked up at the large apartment complex and smiled softly as he walked towards the glass doors of the complex's lobby.

His black leather loafers glided across the sleek tile floor as he walked to the elevator. He pressed the button, signaling that he wanted to go up and waited for a second or two. He tapped his foot as he held a plastic bag in his left hand.

"I hope she likes these, she liked the other ones I brought home the other day." He whispered lowly as a soft smile caressed his lips, a moment later two steel doors opened and exposed a clean and sleek elevator car and he quickly stepped in, turned around, and then pressed a peal-colored button which then glowed as the metal box was hoisted towards the sky.

The elevator smoothly stopped at the fourth floor and he stepped out, making his way down the hall, he grabbed his keys and slipped them into the lock and pushed the door open.

"I'm home…" He said with a slight sigh as he made his way into the apartment, slipping out of his work shoes before walking into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Footprints scurried behind him and he quickly turned around to see who, or more likely what was behind him, making his heart jump a bit as he felt arms wrap around him and a firm weight push him down onto the floor.

"Welcome home, Oniichan!" A cheerful girl's voice called out as the kitchen light popped on and an elder gentleman stood over them and popped a small container of confetti over him.

"Happy birthday, Yokozawa," Kirishima had a soft smile on his face as he looked down at the young girl whom was on top of him.

"Okay Hiyo, let Yokozawa up." He said as he offered his hand to her, which she tightly grabbed.

"Hehe, sorry papa! I was just so excited to see Oniichan!" She cheered again as she straightened her dress out and looked down at her older brother-figure.

"Are you just going to lie there or are you going to come in?" Kirishima teased as he turned on his heel and walked into the living room, which was decked out with balloons, party streamers, and confetti on the counter top.

"Oh zip it, I was occupied with something." The young man glared at the elder as he quickly stood and brushed the confetti off of his navy blazer, which made Kirishima smirk and turn around and stare directly at the ruffled younger man. He smirked evilly as he thought for a moment before bringing his hand to his thin lips and softly kissing his fingertips. He then made it feel like he was looking into Yokozawa's soul before blowing the kiss to him, which automatically made the young man turn into a feverish frenzy. "Oi, what the hell are you up to?" He turned his head in an attempt to cover his embarrassing blush.

"Oh nothing, merely blowing the birthday boy a kiss." Kirishima smirked as he ruefully teased his friend.

"Ngh!" Yokozawa grunted as he huffed and puffed like an angry wolf. "Shut the hell up." He lowly mumbled as he stood up and walked into the living room, and stopped before the table.

"Won't be the only thing I'm blowing tonight." Kirishima smirked as he walked over to Yokozawa and nipped his ear.

"What was that?!" Yokozawa roared loudly as he grew embarrassed.

"Hmm?" Kirishima pulled off an innocent look as he turned on the living room light, which illuminated the decorated room. The table was filled with delicious looking food and a lovely vanilla cake topped with strawberries. "I made it myself!" Hiyori shouted as she ran with a bowl filled with salad in her hand. "I don't doubt that." Yokozawa smiled softly at the young girl as she placed the bowl on the table and clapped happily. "All finished!" She hummed happily as she looked at the filled table before her. "It looks great, Hiyo." Yokozawa smiled down at her and ran his hand over her puffy ponytail, he loved Hiyori and all the attempts she made to cook, which was like her unknown passion. They'd always cook together, which had tightly bonded them. He looked over at the window and saw that the sun had set and noticed that a chubby black cat jumped down from his tower and walked over to Yokozawa. Sorata had easily seen that his loving owner was home from work and he didn't hesitate to nuzzle up against him. Within a second, Yokozawa picked him up and began stroking the chubby little kitten.

"Hello Sorata." He greeted as he rubbed his chin and kissed his head.

"I wish you would kiss my head like that." Kirishima pouted as he slipped over and ran his hand over Yokozawa's back, eventually groping his ass.

"Ngh-hey!" He glared and huffed. Kirishima leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hi." He whispered back before hugging Yokozawa tightly and nuzzling both him and Sorata. "Happy birthday, Takafumi, I love you." He whispered into his ear before Hiyo looked at the two of them and laughed.

"Haha, papa you're gonna make Oniichan leave! Get off him!" Hiyori interrupted before she pulled out the chair she wanted to sit in and looked at the food sitting on the table.

"Let's eat before it gets cold!" She cheered and the two older men took their chairs, Yokozawa on the left and Kirishima on the right, Kirishima slipped his hand into Yokozawa's and lightly squeezed it, making a blush dust over Yokozawa's cheeks.

"T-Thank you…" Yokozawa whispered in gratitude as he looked away from Kirishima. "You're welcome Oniichan!" Hiyori shouted as she served everyone at the table. Yokozawa just looked down as he hid a smile. He was very happy to spend his birthday with his family.

 **The End.**

 _ ***Okay, so this is EmoDieKaninchen (or Emo The Bunny from those whom have read my other pieces. I'm back! I've been super busy with life ever since I started working, and life couldn't be crazier! I'm so happy to be back and writing though! Hopefully this keeps up and I get back into the grove of things, but we'll see. I'm sorry this is a little rough, I'm rusty so you'll have to forgive me. Please leave me a review and let me know whatcha think.**_

 _ **Thank you very much for reading,**_

 _ **EmoDieKaninchen**_

 _ **XoXo.***_


End file.
